me and my guitar
by furnilicous
Summary: roger and mimi have a 16 yr old daughter,sandy she wants to finish a song she has been working on her heart however is a volt locked up tight, what if a new kid toby knows how to capture her heart? R&R T for language
1. alone with my guitarand lacey

This is my first RENT fic so don't be harsh with the reviews constructive criticism is okay I can take it but be nice (^_^)

Ok so in this fic roger and mimi have a daughter sandy and you know what they say like father like daughter sandy is 16 years old and plays the guitar like her father, her heart is a volt no one can break what if she meets a boy who may know the combination?

Chapter one- all alone with my guitar…and lacey

S POV

New York gotta love it, the people, the lifestyle, ok im lying threw my teeth I hate new York, when I become a singer/ guitarist it will all change, ill leave this place and go to Paris, Rome or somewhere far away.

" sandy!" my mum called I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got up looked in the mirror I have tanned skin like mum and blonde hair like dad I brushed my hair put a bit of makeup on but not too much and brushed my teeth and put on a simple sweater and jeans and finally grabbed my guitar and ran downstairs to the kitchen were mum was making scrambled eggs and dad was reading the paper dad works at nightclubs singing and playing guitar and mum well im not sure what she does she never tells me all I know is she's never here at night.

"Morning mum" I kissed her on the cheek " morning dad" I kissed him on the cheek

"Hey sandy how's that song of yours coming along?" dad asked taking a sip of coffee

" yeah, I just need the right inspiration is all" I said playing a simple melody on my guitar " sandy your going to be late for school" I looked at the time 8: 50 SHIITTT! I rushed out of the house. I got to school carrying my guitar on my back, I hated school I had one friend and that was lacey, no one wanted to know me, I was the invisible girl, im a quiet person, timid and shy no guy would be interested in me, and that's the plain truth, I was obviously not glamorous like the other girls in my grade, I was more into my music then boys, so I locked my heart and threw away the key hoping no one would find it.

I walked up to lacey she had fair skin blue eyes and was the fashionable one out of us, " hey lace" I said giving her a hug

" sandy! How are you? How's the song?" arrg I hated when she asked me about my song obviously it was going crap nothing is inspiring me so STOP FREAKING ASKING my brain shouted " um fine I guess"

" hey oh my gosh there's a new kid in our grade he is F-I-N-E fine" I looked at her and sighed

" I can spell lacey and so what you have a boyfriend Tim remember?"

" yeah but Tim will appreciate my good taste" I sighed and rolled my eyes as we mad our way to our lockers, I checked my schedule, science first, arrgg I hate that subject with a fiery passion, oh well casura sara. I moved to my usual seat at the back of class all by myself which is just how I liked it, our teacher Mr Z I can never remember his actual last name but that's what we all call him, anyway Mr Z walked into the classroom with a boy walking behind him, I took one look at him and could not turn away he was the most handsome guy I had ever seen in my life, he had tanned skin jet black hair and an amazing smile, I kept telling myself he is probably another air head who had no brains what so ever but he was so freaking gorgeous. " class this is toby he is new this term so you must all be kind to him show him the ropes and so on" toby nervously smiled at everyone Mr Z turned to toby " there is a spare seat next to miss sandy" he said pointing at me he never uses our last names, weird I know anyway back to toby, he sat next to me, I froze, he looked at me and smiled at perfect smile, I thought that my heart was going to leap out of my chest

" hi im toby you must be sandy I live next door to you" he said politly oh my god I think ill faint

" yes im sandy nice to meet you" he looked at my guitar case

" wow you play guitar?"

" yeah I do have been since I was five" I said proudly

" nice so umm after class do you want to hang out show me around?" he asked

" sure thing" I said the bell rang and we all rushed out of class for lunch toby followed me to my locker

" so whats this school like anyway?" he asked I looked at him and raised my left eyebrow

" let me lay it down for you" I grabbed my guitar and started to sing

" this place, is like your on death row, in this place you don't know if your friends or foes,"

Lacey came up to me and joined in

" why bother with school work in the end you know how your life will go"

Me and lacey ran outside toby followed, we stood on some tables toby watching and sang together

" so why bother, why bother, we live in a slum, no where to run, we cant escape the torture of a high school life"

I walked up to toby

" I try to work on my song" lacey looked at me

" but the teachers think where wrong, lets face it my friend were here to the end" everyone in the courtyard joined in and sang

" so why bother, why bother, we live in a slum, no where to run, we cant escape the torture of a high school life!" the bell rang and people began to leave for class I was too until toby just stayed looking for something I don't know what but something

" hey toby whats up are you looking for something" I asked

" yeah I think it might be in the biology lab follow me" I followed toby to the biology lab our school is so dodgy that the lights are only turned on if theres a class so I had to light my candle to help toby look for what ever he was looking for my candle blew out damn I looked at toby still looking for something he looked at me " america what a place to live" he said with a smirk

" um I have to go um good luck finding that stuff" I said walking out the door toby ran after me

" whats wrong sandy?" he asked trying to keep up with me I turned and faced him

" don't you know what drugs do to you? They fucking kill you, you moron!" I yelled and ran off I looked back and he had his head in his hands I didn't care I needed to get home and away from toby.

Chapter two who do you think you are barging on me and my guitar?


	2. who do you think you are?

This is my first RENT fic so don't be harsh with the reviews constructive criticism is okay I can take it but be nice (^_^)

Ok so in this fic roger and mimi have a daughter sandy and you know what they say like father like daughter sandy is 16 years old and plays the guitar like her father, her heart is a volt no one can break what if she meets a boy who may know the combination?

Chapter one- all alone with my guitar…and lacey

S POV

New York gotta love it, the people, the lifestyle, ok im lying threw my teeth I hate new York, when I become a singer/ guitarist it will all change, ill leave this place and go to Paris, Rome or somewhere far away.

" sandy!" my mum called I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got up looked in the mirror I have tanned skin like mum and blonde hair like dad I brushed my hair put a bit of makeup on but not too much and brushed my teeth and put on a simple sweater and jeans and finally grabbed my guitar and ran downstairs to the kitchen were mum was making scrambled eggs and dad was reading the paper dad works at nightclubs singing and playing guitar and mum well im not sure what she does she never tells me all I know is she's never here at night.

"Morning mum" I kissed her on the cheek " morning dad" I kissed him on the cheek

"Hey sandy how's that song of yours coming along?" dad asked taking a sip of coffee

" yeah, I just need the right inspiration is all" I said playing a simple melody on my guitar " sandy your going to be late for school" I looked at the time 8: 50 SHIITTT! I rushed out of the house. I got to school carrying my guitar on my back, I hated school I had one friend and that was lacey, no one wanted to know me, I was the invisible girl, im a quiet person, timid and shy no guy would be interested in me, and that's the plain truth, I was obviously not glamorous like the other girls in my grade, I was more into my music then boys, so I locked my heart and threw away the key hoping no one would find it.

I walked up to lacey she had fair skin blue eyes and was the fashionable one out of us, " hey lace" I said giving her a hug

" sandy! How are you? How's the song?" arrg I hated when she asked me about my song obviously it was going crap nothing is inspiring me so STOP FREAKING ASKING my brain shouted " um fine I guess"

" hey oh my gosh there's a new kid in our grade he is F-I-N-E fine" I looked at her and sighed

" I can spell lacey and so what you have a boyfriend Tim remember?"

" yeah but Tim will appreciate my good taste" I sighed and rolled my eyes as we mad our way to our lockers, I checked my schedule, science first, arrgg I hate that subject with a fiery passion, oh well casura sara. I moved to my usual seat at the back of class all by myself which is just how I liked it, our teacher Mr Z I can never remember his actual last name but that's what we all call him, anyway Mr Z walked into the classroom with a boy walking behind him, I took one look at him and could not turn away he was the most handsome guy I had ever seen in my life, he had tanned skin jet black hair and an amazing smile, I kept telling myself he is probably another air head who had no brains what so ever but he was so freaking gorgeous. " class this is toby he is new this term so you must all be kind to him show him the ropes and so on" toby nervously smiled at everyone Mr Z turned to toby " there is a spare seat next to miss sandy" he said pointing at me he never uses our last names, weird I know anyway back to toby, he sat next to me, I froze, he looked at me and smiled at perfect smile, I thought that my heart was going to leap out of my chest

" hi im toby you must be sandy I live next door to you" he said politly oh my god I think ill faint

" yes im sandy nice to meet you" he looked at my guitar case

" wow you play guitar?"

" yeah I do have been since I was five" I said proudly

" nice so umm after class do you want to hang out show me around?" he asked

" sure thing" I said the bell rang and we all rushed out of class for lunch toby followed me to my locker

" so whats this school like anyway?" he asked I looked at him and raised my left eyebrow

" let me lay it down for you" I grabbed my guitar and started to sing

" this place, is like your on death row, in this place you don't know if your friends or foes,"

Lacey came up to me and joined in

" why bother with school work in the end you know how your life will go"

Me and lacey ran outside toby followed, we stood on some tables toby watching and sang together

" so why bother, why bother, we live in a slum, no where to run, we cant escape the torture of a high school life"

I walked up to toby

" I try to work on my song" lacey looked at me

" but the teachers think where wrong, lets face it my friend were here to the end" everyone in the courtyard joined in and sang

" so why bother, why bother, we live in a slum, no where to run, we cant escape the torture of a high school life!" the bell rang and people began to leave for class I was too until toby just stayed looking for something I don't know what but something

" hey toby whats up are you looking for something" I asked

" yeah I think it might be in the biology lab follow me" I followed toby to the biology lab our school is so dodgy that the lights are only turned on if theres a class so I had to light my candle to help toby look for what ever he was looking for my candle blew out damn I looked at toby still looking for something he looked at me " america what a place to live" he said with a smirk

" um I have to go um good luck finding that stuff" I said walking out the door toby ran after me

" whats wrong sandy?" he asked trying to keep up with me I turned and faced him

" don't you know what drugs do to you? They fucking kill you, you moron!" I yelled and ran off I looked back and he had his head in his hands I didn't care I needed to get home and away from toby.

Chapter two- who do you think you are barging on me and my guitar?

TO pov

_Great work toby, you meet a beautiful girl smart, sweet and good at guitar and you let her slip threw your fingers by saying " I think I lost my crack" what the hell _yes I was talking to myself but how could I do that? I have no idea but I wanted to win her heart and I thought of going to see her without her parents seeing me so I looked at her room from outside on a tree branch, sandy was sitting there with her guitar and she was singing "525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear. 525,600 minutes - how do you measure,  
measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee. In  
inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. In 525,600 minutes - how do you  
measure a year in the life?  
How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love. Seasons of  
love." I loved her voice it was sweet but powerful she looked at me and gasped I climbed inside

" hang on" I said

" what the hell are you doing here!" she almost yelled

" I wanted to say im sorry that you found out that way I.." I was cut off by sandy singing

"Who do you think you are?  
Barging in on me and my guitar  
Little boy -- hey  
The door is that way  
You better go you know  
The fire's out anyway  
Take your powder -- take your candle  
Your sweet whisper  
I just can't handle  
Well take your hair in the moonlight  
Your brown eyes -- goodbye, goodnight" I tried to comfit her she looked at me I put my hand on her cheek she continued  
"I should tell you I should tell you  
I should tell you I should -- no!" she moved away and motioned to the door

"Another time -- another place  
Our temperature would climb  
There'd be a long embrace  
We'd do another dance  
It'd be another play  
Looking for romance?  
Come back another day  
Another day" I looked at her I wanted to be with her I had to convince her so I sang "The heart may freeze or it can burn  
The pain will ease if I can learn  
There is no future  
There is no past  
I live this moment as my last  
There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret  
Or life is yours to miss  
No other road  
No other way  
No day but today" I hoped I convince her she sat on the bed and crossed her arms and sang "Excuse me if I'm off track  
But if you're so wise  
Then tell me -- why do you need crack?"

I looked at her she was right but she continued

"Take your needle  
Take your fancy prayer  
And don't forget  
Get the moonlight out of your hair  
Long ago -- you might've lit up my heart  
But the fire's dead -- ain't never ever gonna start  
Another time -- another place  
The words would only rhyme  
We'd be in outer space  
It'd be another song  
We'd sing another way  
You wanna prove me wrong?  
Come back another day  
Another day" I grabbed her hands

"There's only yes  
Only tonight  
We must let go  
To know what's right  
No other course  
No other way  
No day but today" she pulled away and pushed me to the window

"Take your powder; take your candle  
Take your brown eyes, your pretty smile,  
Another time, another place  
Another rhyme, a warm embrace  
Another dance, another way  
Another chance, another day" I got the message and left I knew that she didn't want me as much as I wanted her she never will.


End file.
